Crazy Family
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: Prakk! Hiruma langsung mengayunkan AK-47 di tangannya dengan sigap. Bukan menembak, tapi memukul keras sisi kepala Akaba... AkaSuzu X HiruMamo.  Warning: Author gila


(AN)  
AkaHiruMamo = 24 thn  
Suzu = 22 thn  
Hoshi (oc) = 2 thn

* * *

Eyeshield 21

.

Disclaimer:  
Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Story:  
Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:  
AkaSuzu  
HiruMamo

.

**_Warning:_**  
**_OOC parah, typo, gaje bgt, t'llu ngawur, no bashing chara, lebay, g nyambung, g ad unsur ngeri, humor garing & sgla k'jlekan lain. Ini fic hancur saat author kena WB jdi tlg g usah bca klo pnya niat ng'flame. Thank._**

.

.  
**[CRAZY FAMILY]**

.

.

* * *

Trett... Trettt... Tretttt...

''Kyaaaa...''

''Yaaaaa!''

''Huweeeee...''

Suara rentetan peluru dari AK-47 Hiruma menggema di seantero ruang tamu rumah Akaba. Membuat Suzuna dan Mamori yang berada di ruangan itu menjerit ketakutan, reflek mengamankan Hoshi yang menangis kencang untuk berjongkok dan berlindung di belakang sofa panjang di sudut ruangan agar tak terkena peluru nyasar.

Bocah dua tahun berperawakan bak duplikat raja setan itu terus meraung meminta tembak-tembakan di tengah situasi genting hingga sang ibu harus bekerja ekstra mengiming-imingi ia mainan baru untuk membungkam mulut bawelnya. Mengabaikan tingkah Suzuna yang kini melongokkan kepala penasaran dari balik persembunyian mereka dengan mimik berbinar-binar senang, merasa ia baru saja mendeteksi keberadaan sebuah hot gossip di senja hari menjelang malam ini bila mengingat tingkah sang mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang dengan sadisnya mendobrak masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi diiringi bonus tembakan membabi buta ala preman pasar malam.

Bola mata seumpama langit biru wanita itu mengorbit lincah kesegala penjuru yang telah berganti fungsi sebagai medan perang dan terhenti tepat di seberang tembok dengan latar lemari kaca tv 21 inci yang masih menyiarkan berita dan dua pemuda tampan yang berdiri saling menantang di depannya.

Hiruma dan Akaba.

Si lelaki pirang spike tampak menyeringai, memanggul senjata di bahu kirinya dengan mulut yang sibuk menganiaya permen karet free sugar. Menciptakan letupan-letupan samar di antara keheningan bak kuburan yang tiba-tiba melanda rumah mungil berlantai dua itu meski suara tangis menyayat Hoshi jelas-jelas masih berdengung di telinga. Sementara sang pemilik mata merah hanya berdiri tenang di tempatnya, tersenyum tipis sedikit sinis sembari sesekali memperbaiki sunglass berlensa biru yang ia kenakan.

Hening!

Terlalu tenang!

Kedua ahli strategi permainan american football itu memilih berdiam diri, saling menghujam lewat tatapan mata dengan aura penuh intimidasi yang sanggup membuat para penatapnya dialiri keringat dingin. Bahkan termasuk Suzuna yang kini berfantasi melihat adegan 'akuma vs kuroi tenshi' berlatar feromon hitam kelam dan putih dengan ornamen bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang beterbangan.

Yeah, Hiruma adalah setannya dan Suzuna dengan bangga mengklaim suaminya, Akacchi-nya, orang yang telah hidup setahun dengannya adalah seorang malaikat kegelapan yang amat sangat keren hingga ia kembali jatuh cinta setelah 'sempat' membuang si mantan eyeshield 21 itu ke wanita lain kemarin malam (?).

''Yaaa, Akacchi! Hontou ni daisuki... Jangan kalah dari You-nii, ya?'' Suzuna meneriakkan kalimat penyemangat, berdiri melambaikan sebelah tangan antusias, tanpa sadar mengekspos bagian atas tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersemayam di balik sofa panjang bercorak putih polos.

Nada cerianya jelas memaksa sendi-sendi leher Akaba memutar nyaris 90 derajat tanpa perintah otak untuk sekedar mengumbar seulas senyum tipis nan manis ― tentunya tanpa bumbu sinis ― kearah sang istri. Melupakan 'pertahanan' dan musuh yang selalu siap menerkam dalam jarak satu meter di depannya.

''Ceh, dasar bodoh! Mantan cheer sialan itu ternyata memang kelemahanmu, ya?'' Hiruma menyeringai lebar mendapati celah 'lengah' pemuda itu dan... ''Mati kau, mata merah sialan!''

Prakkk!

Hiruma langsung mengayunkan AK-47 di tangannya dengan sigap. Bukan menembak, tapi memukul keras sisi kepala Akaba yang tanpa perlawanan seolah ia harus homerun digilirannya memukul bola baseball. Membuat pemuda tampan berambut merah itu hilang keseimbangan dan terpelanting kasar dengan bunyi berdebam keras dilantai keramik dingin, diikuti wajah meringis Suzuna yang tampak menelan ludah ngeri seraya tergesa-gesa kembali bersembunyi di belakang sofa seolah ia tidak pernah membuyarkan fokus Akaba hingga sang suami dikemplang setan.

''Argh...'' Akaba merintih tertahan sembari mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di pusat sarafnya yang serasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang cukup lama.

Untungnya tengkorak Akaba nyaris sekeras batu hingga ia tidak perlu takut terkena gegar otak berat berkat temuan benjolan besar nan perih di area kiri kepalanya.

Meski begitu, Akaba telah mewanti-wanti _lobus frontalis_nya agar setelah ini selesai, ia harus memeriksakan diri pada Yukimitsu karena mungkin saja _cerberum_ otaknya bergeser ke kanan beberapa mili.

''Kekekeke... itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani selingkuh dengan istri sialanku.''

Mamori yang mendengar kalimat itu reflek menggeram sebal seraya menggantikan Suzuna muncul dari belakang kursi. Mengacuhkan putra semata wayangnya yang masih merengek minta tembak-tembakan sambil berguling di lantai sempit antara celah tembok bercat orange cerah dan punggung sofa, sibuk ditenangkan oleh Suzuna yang justru ikut frustasi melihat tingkah tuyul cengeng itu.

_'Yaaa, untung kau anak Mamo-nee dan You-nii. Kalau bukan, mulutmu sudah kusumpali inline skate sejak tadi,'' _innernya tanpa sense of mother seraya menjawil gemas pipi tembem bocah itu yang membuat Hoshi alih-alih terdiam, malah semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya sambil berguling dan menendang-nendang Suzuna yang berada tepat di sampingnya. _'Ih, dasar setan kecil!'_ Suzu yang terpancing emosi semakin mencubiti pipi Hoshi. Masa bodoh kalau balita itu tidak berhenti mewek.

''Mou, Youichi-kun! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku dan Akaba-kun tidak mungkin melakukan itu!'' Mamori mendelik murka sembari berkacak pinggang menatap Hiruma yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

Malaikat itu jelas tidak terima dituduh selingkuh meskipun sebuah foto _candle light dinner_ bersama Akaba sukses menjadikan ia terdakwa perusak rumah tangganya sendiri dan orang lain.

Mamori jadi bertanya-tanya, darimana Hiruma mendapat bukti itu? Padahal kencannya dengan Akaba, kan rahasia. Hal itupun ia lakukan karena...

''Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, istri sialan!''

''Mou... kau itu salah paham, Youichi! Bukannya sejak tadi sudah kubilang kalau semalam kami hanya mengobrol karena Suzu-''

''Yaaa, aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, Mamo-nee.'' Suzuna ikut bersuara, memotong cepat kalimat sang malaikat di sampingnya saat menyadari mulut Mamori hampir menyeretnya dalam masalah tak berujung akibat kecemburuan aneh seorang Hiruma Youichi. Padahal Suzuna saja tidak berminat menghakimi Akaba, tuh!

Si pemilik rambut biru pendek itu justru bangga karena ternyata sang suami masih laku dikalangan istri orang.

Bukankah itu berarti Akacchi-nya tercinta masih _hot_ tak tertahankan sampai-sampai Mamori juga rela membuang_ pairing_ abadinya untuk sejenak demi berada disisi sang mantan _tight end_ Bando Spiders itu?

"Yaaa, Mamo-nee! Kau lebih suka siapa? Akacchi atau You-nii?" tanyanya _error_ penuh rasa penasaran. Lupa atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu kalau pertanyaannya terlalu riskan dan berhasil mengundang pelototan tiga pasang mata diiringi suara tangis balita yang mulai terabaikan di lantai. "Pasti Akacchi, kan? Yaaa, dia memang keren!" Suzuna heboh sendiri. Membuat wajah Mamori memerah menahan kesal menatap wanita berambut biru gelap itu.

"Mou, Suzuna-chan! Jangan bercanda terus. Kalimatmu bisa membuat Youichi salah paham!" tegurnya gregetan.

"Fuuh, _ritme_mu dihiasi nada _false_ lagi, ya?" Akaba yang akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan roh setelah gegar otak ringan tersenyum tipis dari tempatnya berbaring. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya yang kemudian ia lempar sigap hingga tejatuh disalah satu sofa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar kedua mata dan otaknya yang sempat_ hank_ sesaat bisa kembali berfungsi normal.

"Ceh, ternyata kau masih bisa ba-"

Dukk!

Sebelum Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akaba Sudah lebih dulu melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah kaki pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Hiruma agak kelabakan, namun reflek melompat mundur hingga kaki kanan sang mantan eyeshield 21 itu hanya mampu menyapu angin. Namun bukan masalah, karena memang hal itulah yang ia harapkan.

Begitu Hiruma menjauh, Akaba langsung berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk. Mengepalkan tinju dan balas menyerang maju. Menghempaskan sebuah pukulan tepat kearah wajah sang setan yang juga telah siaga satu. Menangkap kepalan tinjunya dengan tangan kiri, lalu balas menodongkan senjata di tangan kanannya kearah dada si pria berambut merah dan...

Doorrr...

.

.

.

(Tzusuku)

* * *

"..."

"?"

"!"

Ok, author gila satu ini jdi bngung mo blg apa, yg psti..

boleh kritik, tapi.. please, jgn flame *puppy eyes* saya udh ckup gila krna g bsa nyelesain fic bwt award krna WB n sbuk mlu. Pdhl saya udh nlis 4 fic b'tema horror & crime yg sial'a bru slse 30-50% semua (?). Mka'a fic ini saya jdikn plampiasan krna kesal hikzzz..

Tapi klo mank fic ini gaje bgt, saya bersedia hapus kok ^-^ saya bnr-bnr cma mo m'hbur dri dgn ripiu #plak!

Jga kgn ma tmn-tmn di fandom ini karena txta saya bru sdr klo sya t'llu lama maen di fandom Naruto smp lupa jln pulang wkwkwk.. *digetok org s'kmpg*

So, ripiu dukzz.. klo bca tpi ga ripiu, ntar sya tularin virus WB lho! #plak! -lg-

Readers: Ni author bnr2 udh g t'tlg y? Org gila kok b'k'liaran disini?

saya blm gila, cma lpa minum obat #bletak!

.

.

Oy, boleh nmpg promosi?

Bgi p'cnta crack pairing KakaIno di fandom Naruto, ayo dukzz mampir ke fic "Blacklist of Happiness"-ku..


End file.
